


Stress Relief

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Markiple, The Author - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anti - Freeform, Anti Mcloughin, Anti/Author - Freeform, Author, Author/Anti - Freeform, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jacksepticeye Character, Jacksepticeye ego, M/M, Markiplier character, Markiplier ego, NSFW, Orders, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Red writes, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Smutty, Submissive, The Author - Freeform, antisepticeye, cursing, dirty dirty talk, dom/sub themes, mentions of bondage, porn with slight plot, scene setting, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Nsfw, AntiXAuthor smut. Oops. Bathe in Holy water or a cleansing bath afterwards. Enjoy~





	Stress Relief

Anti+ The Author

 

Author and Anti were having a normal evening. Author working on a book, Anti cheating in a video game. However, when Author groaned and threw his pencil on the desk, it was clear it wasn't going to continue. It had happened a few times before, always slow but scratches and bruises wfhFxfere a necessary for the both of them. Anti turned off the tv and got up. 

Moving behind Author, he started rubbing their back. "You're stressing," Anti observed. Author looked back at him with a slight glare. "You don't say? Would you like to help me out then? Wouldn't want to seem so agitated while you're here, of course," they said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

Anti made quick work of rubbing out the knots in Authors back, before shoving the few things on the desk into a drawer. "Gladly," he chided, before jumping up on the desk. His legs were spread just enough for Author to get in between them. Author smirked, "always so willing."

"Only for you," Anti winked. He hooked his feet on Authors chair and pulled it as close as possible. Authors face was right in front of his lower stomach. "Do you want to take out your anger on little ole me," he asked,a slight teasing to his tone. 

Author smirked before grabbing him in a fast motion, and pushing his back on the desk. They stood and made quick work of Anti's jeans. They began stroking the glitch through his boxers. "Are you going to behave or be a little slut," Author growled. 

Anti arched the slightest bit into his touch. "Depends. If I be good am I going to get a reward," he asked. Other than a small arch of his back, he managed to stay relatively still as Author pleasured him. He whined slightly when Author took their hand away and pinned his hips too the desk. 

"I'll consider it. Try to hold still though," Author said with arrogance in his tone. Anti was about to ask what for, when he was flipped over. Author shoved his boxers off, before pressing a finger just barely on his rim. They moved the finger in small nudging motions, massaging the puckered skin slightly. Anti did his best to stay silent through the teasing, clutching the end of the desk with his hands.

Author smirked as his hole twitched constantly from the slight contact. "Good boy," he said, taking the finger away and delivering a hard spank. Anti groaned at the sting, slightly pressing back too the Author's hand. Author got the message and did it again, only harder. "Such a good one, behaving so well. Tell me what you want," Author said, continuing to spank him.

Anti shook slightly. It just felt so good. It took him a few seconds to breath before answering, "I want you. I want your cock or your tongue. Something. Please." He gasped as their hand came down again, his back arching prominently. 

After a while of spanking, his ass was a bright pink. Author shoved him back down and began needing the area hardly, resulting in more of a sting, "Maybe I should tie you down. Make it so you can't move. Tease you relentlessly. Only take what's given too you. You'd beg for more, but I'd be in complete control of you," they teased in a deep voice. "It would be so entertaining to see you struggle against the rope. Trying and pulling your hardest, but getting nowhere," they said bringing a wet finger down and putting just the tip in Anti's hole.

Anti moaned, the words making his cock twitch. It took a lot of effort not to back onto Authors finger. "More please," he whined. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was clutching the desk. The spanking had wound him up so very much. Author chuckled darkly, sinking his finger in the rest of the way.

"Look at you. You're hole is practically- sucking me in," Author smirked, "That's what you want though, isn't it? Something in this little hole of yours at all times. Wanting to be spanked and fucked mercilessly."

Anti whined as they slipped the second finger in, "yes! Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, make it hard for me to walk tomorrow. Please! Need you. Need your cock." 

Author smirked as the glitch was reduced to begging. They slipped in a third finger, purposely missing the green haired ones prostate. After a few minutes of thrusting and prepare his little hole, they pulled their fingers out. They grabbed his hips and brought them back slightly, making his torso to stay bent over the desk while his feet were on the ground. The nudged his legs as far apart as he could, while still keeping him on the ground

Anti was still babbling pleases, when Author gave him a quick command, "silence." Anti immediately shut his mouth, doing his best to keep quite. Author tore Anti's shirt off, before taking care of their own clothing. They leaned their bare chest on his back, "you are allowed to moan and scream, even make those pathetic little whimpers, but you will not beg. I will go at my own decided pace. Do I make myself clear?" 

Anti quickly nodded with a slight whimper. Author smirk before positioning his tip at Anti's rim. Anti noted it was wet, not remembering them getting anything. Anti let out a deep moan as Author began to sink into him. It was slower than Anti liked it, but stayed still due too prior instructions. Author groaned after a few minutes. They were finally all the way in, and Anti was shaking. It was clear he could barely contain how desperate he was, letting out little whimpers here and there. 

When Author finally started moving it was at a tortuously slow pace. They scratched down Anti's back with the tips of their nails, hard enough to leave marks for a few days. The action was enough to make Anti's hips buck and a loud groan to come from his mouth.

The slowness was torturing. Author was holding his hips, going the slowest he could. He could feel ever inch dragging in and out. His hips wanted to fuck back on them, but couldn't. Author smirked at his needy clenching, "Isn't this nice? Just going so, so slow. I'm not even touching your spot. I could do this for quite some time you know. You can feel every inch of me going in and out you. I probably feel heavy and warm in you. If my hands weren't on your hips, you'd probably be trying to fuck yourself back on me. Too bad you aren't in control," Author teased.

Anti moaned brokenly. He needed something. His cock was hard and pressing against the desk, not getting any type of friction. He could feel Author moving in and out of him, purposefully avoiding his prostate. Author's grip on him was so tight, he couldn't even try to buck his hips. He was being forced to just feel the bare minimum, not nearly enough. 

When Anti felt like he absolutely could not take the slow pace anymore he opened his mouth to speak. Right before he got a word out, Author started drilling into him. He screamed at the instant pressure on his prostate. 

It wasn't long before his moans started getting higher pitched. His body shaking and writhing from pleasure, and hips bucking. Author pushed down his hips, only allowing him too feel and be overwhelmed with pleasure, as opposed to the earlier teasing. "Hold it," Author growled in his ear.

Anti whined and clenched what he could. It was tight and hot and the Author's cock felt so good in him. Filling him up and finally hitting all the right places. "You are being used as a toy. You will not cum until I give you permission to. Be glad I'm even letting you. I could just cum inside you. Tie you too the desk till your erection withered. You'd be tied up, helpless. Such a pretty sight," they growled.

 

Anti made a sound between a moan and a whimper and clenched around them, "PLEASE," he screamed. With a final buck Author stilled, coming inside him.

Anti was still pleading as Author grabbed his cock. "Go on. Cum like the little slut you are," they demanded. Anti came almost instantly, the Authors name on his lips.

They both took a minute to breathe. Author pulled out of the glitch, and gently turned him around. They pulled him up slightly, catching his lips in a long, but steady kiss. Anti's eyes were dazed, but he smiled and kissed back nonetheless. "Good job," Author praised slightly. 

Anti whispered a thank you, before Author picked him up. "Let's go get cleaned up," Author whispered. They carried Anti too the restroom and turned on the shower. Anti could barely stand up, so Author held him close. "Just a quick shower, then we can sleep," Author suggested. Anti nodded, looking forward to waking up beside them in the morning.


End file.
